Persona 3 AU
by TheKeldeoFromCanada
Summary: Family matters. Especially if it's all you have left. This story will take place before P3 actually begins, it will give the two siblings (Minako and Minato) a backstory behind it all. It will also slowly lead up to P3's storyline, so look out for that! :3 ((Also very sorry for the late updates, I'll try to keep up the pace!))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories Don't Always Last

 _I can't say I wasn't happy with my life. Back then everything was a lot simpler, very simpler. But after so much time, I'm afraid, afraid of losing anyone now._

"Minato!"

"…"

"Hey! Minato!"

"….."

"Ugh, did you fall asleep already? We just began driving…" murmured a small girl through puffed cheeks

Loosely opening his eyes a blue haired boy turned his head groggily to a girl with bright red-brown hair wearing a blinding pink dress. The boy blinked, as he looked at the car's front passenger almost sending a telepathic message without any words.

"Hey! Don't think you can ignore me!" the girl pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Don't bother your brother sweetie, he's just a bit tired from this trip." Spoke a feminine voice from the side driver's seat. A woman with bright orange hair poked her head to the back of the car. She smiled at the two children. Then she turned her head back to head driver of the car and spoke in a memory filled voice "I still remember how they were back then… They haven't changed since."

"It runs in the family." Returned a masculine voice, "I never got along with my siblings either." The man sighed as he combed his dark black hair with his fingers.

"Wait! Mommy! Daddy! When are we going to stop to eat?" the girl questioned as she turned her head away from her brother

"We just started driving Minako," sighed her mother. "And you've just eaten."

"I know! I know! I'm just so bored!" Minako sighed as she put her hands down and yawned a bit with her small legs bouncing from the seat

Minato stirred in the back, looking at the window by his side he tried to adjust his eyes to the lingering darkness. The air stirred with the cars whirring by theirs. His eyes glanced off to the pale moon, the clouds almost avoiding its shine.

 _It's a Full Moon… This is Moonlight Bridge._ He recalled in his head. They were right about this place, not even the bright city lights could ruin it. Though the lights did get brighter. Way, way brighter…

 _Something's not right._

The brisk wind suddenly ceased. The air was still. Almost suffocating. To be honest he didn't mind it at first. He did always get sick, but it didn't feel right.

"Minato…?" his sister squeaked out meekly, "This, this doesn't feel right…"

She was right. He looked out the window to only see the pale moon drenched in bright yellow as the sky was. Then the car stopped moving. And so did the other cars.

"W-what the!" growled the driver in surprise. The man clocked his foot back to the pedal trying to edge its movement though to no avail. He sighed and looked to his wife and children. "Don't worry your old dad is gonna' have this fixed in no time!" he smiled warmly

His wife slightly smiled back trying to calm down the two children. "It's alright, I'm sure we just ran out of gas, or there's something on the road. You know how modern this city is." She ebbed on.

Minako smiled nervously, though her brother didn't falter. Then his eyes grew wide when it happened.

A bright beam crashed down against the car as it busted into flames, the windows shattering inwards ripping the car from inside out. Minako only had a second's glance before everything went dark.

The floor was cold but the heat near raged on. The young girl was caught by car's wreckage, her voice almost non-existent to the hell around. "M-mom… Dad? Minato?"

"Hold up! I'll try to pull you out!" yelled Minato, who with all his force tried to pry the smashed door open. From his side he noticed yelling, still clear as day.

"Hurry! Get the kids out!" Yelled the children's father, "Hurry! There isn't much time!"

"But... I can't just leave you… I…I can call for help!" teared up the woman besides the car, her knees shaking feverishly against one another.

"Then do this for me… Please…." He looked at the area where beam originated from, now covered in smoke. "T-T-there isn't much left…"

She nodded as she whipped away the smoke stained tears.

The smell of smoke was as over whelming as the smell of blood. Minato wasn't even sure if it was his own at this point. He was just scared, so very scared.

Still trying to pry open the door Minato felt an arm wrap around him. He turned to see his Mother who with all her strength kicked the door in front of them down.

"Mommy? Minato?" the girl cried weakly, as her mother hurriedly reached down to grab her as well. The woman turned to the car, her tears staining her bloody clothes and face. She began to run away carrying both children. But the embrace didn't last long.

They both remained still, Minato didn't say a word, his sister was staring straight at the creature's eyes. Its dark pitiless eyes. The creature or more along the lines of a demon inched ever so slowly almost as if it was enjoying the fear within the children. Besides both children was their Mother, her blood was all over them…

He felt the color disappear from his face. The demon threw her body away back towards the car almost to mock the hopeless escape. Its face suddenly ebbed with a smile.

The boy tried to inch his way towards his sister trying not to breathe or even blink but the beast already had them in its sight. It charged in an in-human type of speed, its limbs shook and trembled as it stood before them. Then, it simply fell.

Something more humanoid stood now, in shock the boy just started at it. He turned to his sister who became unconscious after seeing the beast. Though like the fallen beast, fear also disappeared from him. He felt like he could trust the humanoid shadow. Minato collapsed back as the humanoid walked closer, _"Please, please help me protect them… for me."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Calls

" _Officer Dustin calling in. My partner and I have just arrived to the reported area… We, found 2 children… Update this is no longer just a threat it is a 10-80. No ambulance needed, no other survivors found…"_

"D-do you think they'll be fine?" inquired a brunet, she stared back to scene behind them and sighed.

"I don't know yet, they're still unconscious…. And from what you've reported they have little to no physical injuries." Stated a tired eyed officer. "It's strange, if they've… been through all that…" His eyes scanned the imploded car, then he turned back to his partner. "Then shouldn't they have more injuries?"

"Who knows…? After a night like this talking isn't one of the things they'd like to do." She replied looking into the police car's dimmed windows.

The cop stared at dark moonlit sky somberly then turned to the police car. "We should get going, the higher ups are going to have a field day on this scene…"

 _Minato? Big Bro? W-wake up… please…_ That voice, it was faint as ever. _The last thing I…_ A pain stronger than anything he had felt had struck the boy. He jolted from his sleep clutching his head. He felt sick, like something sliced his head open… He turned his head to voice by his side. "Mina-? Minako?"

His sister had a frightened-struck look on her face. Tears welded up on her eyes as she held her brother's arm. They were in a car. From the looks of it, it was a police car at that. The lighting was dim and the seats were old and teared. Two people sat in the front of the car. In the darkness Minato managed to see both faces; one of a man in his late 30's and another of a young brunet woman. He wanted to throw up. _This isn't our car… where are they? Did they actually?_

"I see your both awake now." Minato jolted from his thoughts and looked into the front seats. The lady was talking to them. "I hope you don't mind, were taking you both down to the station back at Tatsumi Port Island." She turned to her superior, then back at the children. "We have a few questions to ask you two." _Yeah I have some myself, but I really hope Minako holds up well. I'm worried…_

"W-where's our Mom and Da-d?" the young girl managed to croak out through her tears. "I-I want to see them…" She held a misty-eyed look her face. _She doesn't believe that it happened. Whatever that thing was… it was real._

"I'm sorry to say but, your parents are no longer with us…" the brunet replied in soft voice, she didn't look at the children's eyes as she spoke, but they held a devastated stare. The blue-haired boy didn't say a word, he just stared at the long almost unwinding road ahead. The girl besides him whimpered a bit, she closed her eyes and sank into her brother's arms trying not to burst into tears yet again. The car ride was silent the whole way afterwards.

* * *

People busted in and out the station in fast speeds. Police officers, detectives, witnesses, the whole case was inside the station. It was now the early morning, 5:23 am, neither of the two spoke, they sat apart in two big office chairs. For the pair the voices seemed faint, almost incoherent to what when on by them. Minako looked at the people running around the station, her eyes searched the place for something, someone…. She turned to her brother who held an almost dull-neutral expression on his face. _Doesn't he feel something? W-why isn't he… WHY DOESN'T HE!_ She could feel her hands shaking, she hasn't felt so much anger for someone in her whole life. Never in a lifetime would she think I'd be against her own brother. She wanted to say something but her voice at this point was just a gargle from all the crying, but she said something. And she made it clear.

"Tell me something…" She cried in a low voice. Minato turned to her, still with that 'tired look.' "Why aren't you saying anything?" Those words took him by surprise. _What's with that look? Now you're surprised? You're telling me after_ _ **that**_ _now you're surprised!_ She stood from her large chair and turned to her brother, hot tears ran down her face as she tried to muster up her words. "Y-you're not sad? You're not sacred? **Just tell me SOMETHING**!" she cried from the top of her lungs. "Just tell me…" she squeaked as she fell to her legs

Some people in the station turned to the pair other just walked past in a hurry. Never the less they earned themselves some stares. Minato didn't know what to say. He was still in shock, never has his sister ever shown so much anger to anyone. Never did he think it would be him. But the thought crossed him; _Do I really care? If I do why aren't I…? This is all so confusing, why can't things go back… like they used to. Ugh—My head…_

Minato flinched from the pain, he wanted to say something. Something to comfort his sister but the words just didn't come. He just dropped to floor by her side and hugged her. Minako jumped a bit, after all that… he's not mad? _Man, he isn't good with words, but at least I can rely on you._ The boy stood up, and reached down to help his sister up. He sincerely smiled at her and in a unspoken langue he said _"But, I'm still glad I'm with you Minako."_

Suddenly someone called from the front desk. "Excuse me, you two, Minako and Minato Arisato. Officer Dustin needs to speak to you now."

The two looked at each other and both walked towards the door the 'front station desk lady' told them about. "Is she talking about here?" Minako questioned. "I'm a bit nervous… What can we even tell them…" _Will they even believe us?_

"I don't know, but we'll have to say something…" the boy turned to his sister and spoke, "No matter what, we'll do all of that together."

The girl smiled and with a nod she opened the door.

"Hello you two." Spoke a familiar soft voice. It was the officer's partner who greeted them. "So we'd like to ask you two—"

"You'll be staying with other family here in Port Island" cut off the officer with a curt voice. "As you know things are very busy around here after 'that event', we need you two close at hand." The brunet glared at her superior, then changed her glance into a softer one as she looked to the children.

"We have noticed you have family here, so you'll be staying with your grandparents from here on out" the lady smiled. "Our new officer Kurosawa will escort you there."

Minato smiled at this, they'd be with each other, better yet with family. Minako laughed in her usually giddy way as she chuckled "I can't believe we'll be staying here! With grandma and pa'! In a way I never wanted to leave this place myself" she smiled.

* * *

Outside the two stared at a man with dark silver hair and a serious look. He gestured towards the police car near them in an almost bothered way. _New officer? He looks very, Experienced..._ And as the entered the car, it too also had an 'old-feel.' During the ride neither of them spoke a word, both kids in their own world. Minako stared endlessly at the window for a certain house to pop up while her brother slowly drifted into sleep. The ride was short and ended with a loud 'good-bye' from the bright girl when they arrived at their destination.

The housing was huge, it had various old-fashioned furniture and goods along with the constant smell of cinnamon. The house had that same-old feel to it, something both children remembered from when they entered it not too long ago.

Their family, or what was left it greeted them, their Grandmother always having that loving look on her face and their Grandfather's usually 'jack of all trades' smile stretched his face across, but now it was no more. Though both seniors held their heads up for the children, they all knew it was false. They knew the news about their parents. Almost everyone knew, it moved like a wild fire across the town.

From the looks of it they both had their lives planned out. To stay in the city till things cooled down and start primary school there. It was simple. Simple enough.

* * *

Author's Note: (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Also, thanks a **bunch** to everyone who's read this. I know the first chapter wasn't 'outstanding' it was a first attempt. Anyways "We're only just getting started!" Even if you don't comment or review that doesn't matter! Just as long as you had the time to read it is alot of love! I hope to improve during every chapter, that's my aim! But if you do have any suggestions or something to say; Don't be shy! Just tell me! So anyways see you guys later in the next chapter. (There will be a schedule soon (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hey Mina!" the bright-haired girl jumped out of her thoughts and turned to voice by her side, "Are you going to join us roof-top later today?"

"Umm, Yeah. I'll be there in a bit! I just have to turn in these assignments." the young girl returned. She ran her hands through the stacks of papers, showcasing the amount of work.

"Alright then. See you there Mina!" the girl chimed

Minako sighed, and leaned back in her seat. She popped open her phone and noticed the time. "3:30 pm… I better hurry, I don't want to be late for dinner back home." she muttered

She grabbed all of her papers and waved 'good-bye' to her classmates still within the class. She headed off to her third period class in a slowed pace in order to not drop her assignments. She sighed again as she walked down the 'old' hallways. _Man, it feels like so little time has passed since we finished 5_ _th_ _grade… Now were in 6_ _th_ _grade, and the years' almost done… But I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Well at least I got to spend it with my friends and—_

Minako jumped out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt someone collide in front of her. She jumbled papers in her hands for a ridiculous minute before dropping them in a loud 'clash'. _Crap_. "U-uh sorry!" She muttered as she fell to her knees to grab the scattered papers.

But then she saw a familiar face also kneel to floor to help her, her brother. "-Oh, I thought you'd be home by now." she sighed, relaxing a bit

"I was." he looked down and continued to help, in his usual 'deadpan' way "It's just that I got rather distracted…"

"What an excuse Minato." the girl retorted. "Was it a girl confessing her 'undying' love to you or something?" she poked, in her 'usual' joking tone

"….." his gaze didn't reach his sister's as he continued to help with the fallen papers.

"No way! I was right!?" the bright girl shouted. Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she stood up with all her papers at hand. "Who was it? What grade was she in? What did she—"

"I'm not saying" he stood up and turned away. He was back in his usual 'zoned out' self.

"No! Now you have to tell me!" she stood in his way with a 'fascinated' look. "I **need** to know more!

Minato sighed and put his hand over his head. "Alright! Fine! But I'm not telling you her name! Minako nodded and was 'almost' jumping with excitement.

"Well, she did say that she 'Loved me' but I—"

"Wait! Don't tell me you!" Minako had an awed-stuck look

"Not that I returned much to her. Per say—"his eyes searched the room for a scapegoat, but to no avail. "I just, erm, patted her on the head and left…"

It's not every day you get to see your big brother all flustered. And not like you can blame the kid, someone who had almost no experience with kids his age, nevertheless let it be a girl.

Minako covered her mouth and gritted her teeth. Through-out his whole story she tried not to burst out into laughter. "Uh, well" she tried to choke out through her short laughing bursts. "You always have next time"

The blue-haired boy turned to her with an annoyed look, which looks fairly similar to his usual one just a bit more 'alive.'

"Okay, as funny as it is, I still think that—"

Aloud cry sounded in the hallway near to the two. Yet again making the papers fall. "Huh? Who was that?" Minato questioned. It was about the time most kids left home. No one would be here around this time. He turned to his sister but she wasn't by him anymore, she was already running down the hallway; towards the sound of the cry. _Crap_. _I understand she isn't like most girls but can't she run away from 'possible' danger!_

* * *

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Minako called. She searched the hallway in hopes of hearing a voice call back but to no avail. _That voice! I know it was Hitomi's, but what is she doing here? She's supposed to be at her home by now…_ Minako scanned the dim hallways and found a small figure crouched against the wall. "Hitomi…?"

"M-Minako?" the figure returned in a low voice.

"What happened?" Minako almost yelled, she wanted to know who would dare hurt her friend. But the girl didn't return a word so Minako crouched next to her friend and put her hand by Hitomi's "Come on, you can tell me."

The girl flinched, but decided to detail some parts. Not that she could stop her friend from asking, Minako is very insistent when it came to things like this. "M-my sister. She left me…" she choked out. "S-she and her friends took my things… T-t-they teased me and threw me on the ground… But, I-I don't know why… Did I do something wrong…?"

"Hitomi…"

"S-she must hate me… Ever since I chose to live with Mom and my Step Dad she's been acting this way…" Hitomi sniffled and pulled her hand to her face to shield herself. Minako really hated when people did things like this. Bullying someone who really can't fight back. And she didn't know why but she knew something had to be done about it.

"I'll get your stuff back." The young girl stood up and faced her friend

"H-huh?"

"I said 'I'll get your stuff back!'" Minako repeated more confidently.

The girl sat, shocked at this idea. "Please don't try Mina… Y-you know how big they are! They can actually hurt you!" the feeble girl cried as she pulled to her friend in a pleading tone

"I'm not going to reconsider." Minako said as she beamed at her friend with a bright smile. "And don't worry. I'm not going alone."

"Promise you'll be safe?" she sniffed

"Of course I do!"

* * *

"Wait, we're doing what now?"

The bright girl sighed and put her hands around her waist in an assertive tone. " **We're** going to get Hitomi's stuff back!" She faced her brother with a rather dangerous look in her eyes.

"But these are 8th graders you're talking about Minako!" the boy barked "And anyways, this really doesn't concern us."

"Yeah, it may not but—"What did she really have to say? She just wanted so help? No, it felt like something more… could it be that it was because of a family? The girl was at a lost. "We just have to help, that's all."

There was a long pregnant silence for a bit before someone broke it. "And anyways, I'm sure we can take em'!" Minako yelled in a 'prematurely triumphant' voice.

"Erm, I guess we'll see about that. And who knows they might be pretty mature, they are in 8th grade." Minato added in

But that was more easily said than done. At around this time most secondary school students would be either relaxing in a club or dozing off in a class room meeting. In which Minato wished he was doing than this. More so, the thing about the secondary building is how just of a big change it is from the primary counterpart. The classrooms were much bigger and the hallways almost never ending! Or—that's what it would seem to much younger students, at that view almost anything can seem intimidating.

Though Minako talked a big game not too long ago, she was shaking like a leaf behind her brother. Her eyes searched for anything that looked familiar, like a symbol, or number. Though the girl only remembered faintly, the room had something that resembled a 'crescent flower' on top. "Err, I think her room was this way." the girl pointed to the door nearby

She placed her hand on the door for a good minute, trembling like a broken house on its last support beams at this point. "So—" Minato soothed in a clashing tone. "Are you going to open the door or not?"

"I'm working on it!" she growled, as she painfully pushed the door handle slowly. In a pace that almost made her brother look fast in track. As much as the girl tried pushing the terrifying feeling down, she really couldn't hide it, not saying she was hiding it well in the first place. But nevertheless she was still working on that.

Her brother already a living corpse at this point, groggily swaying near the door, trying to fight off the embrace of sleep. "Minako, hurry up… " he yawned, after not being able to sleep in class and this, you really couldn't blame him.

"Hold up! I just—"

"Do you two need help with something?" a soft voice pipped up from behind them. It was a teacher, a pretty young one at that.

"Oh! Yeah, um, we need to find Hitomi's big sister, um, Rinika." The girl squeaked, a bit surprised and also relieved to see an adult.

"Well you'll find Rinika and her friends down stairs cleaning up." She smiled and pointed to staircase nearby. "Tell them, I said 'hello!'"

Both children nodded the teacher and walked down the stairs. Minako was then 'greeted' by a small group of students by the stairs. One girl with wavy blonde hair. A boy with short-cut black hair and a messy tie. And Rinika who sported her usual tied-up brunet hair and ribbons. "H-hello!" Minako tried saying in a composed tone, only just largely missing the mark and coughing it out. Though it did get the attention of all the students there.

"Oh, you're, Hitomi's friends I presume?" the busty girl growled as she leaned on the broom she was holding on as support.

The young girl jumped, and tried to measure up to the 'higher-ups' with a louder voice, "Yeah, I'm Minako Arisato" her voice faltered as she felt the group's eyes' burning into her. "And this is my older brother, Minat—"

"Yeah, let's just cut this introduction short. I know why you're here." Rinika turned to two with a disgusted look. "You're here to help get that brat's things back aren't you?" she snapped her head away from them and looked out a near window. "She can't do anything for herself."

"H-hey! You can't just say stuff about your sister like that!" Minako barked, her eyes flaring with anger towards the girl.

"Hmph, why should I listen to—" she turned looking at the girl, she sneered causing her friends to turn to her with a look of confusion. "Wait, guys aren't these two the orphans from the case way back? You know— the one where they found the bodies all over the place!"

"Huh— Oh wait! Now I know which one you're talking about!" the blonde girl who was distracted by her phone suddenly yelled. "Yeah, like my dad worked on that case! The bodies were like all over th—"

"Pfft, like that's something. Did you see the car? It was a total wreck!" the boy who was previously eyeing the conversation shouted in an unnecessary loud tone

The conversation continued for such a long amount of time, their voices almost never taking the time to take air in. _Are we actually that well known…? And… Does she not care? She dusted off the conversation about her sister like it was nothing…_

Minako tried collecting herself, she wasn't as easy-going as her brother (who was practically asleep by now) but she still had to keep a tone. She tried getting the group's attention but to no avail. They were too wrapped up in their conversation by then. "But…" the busty girl thought. "These two look nothing alike." _Huh?_

"You're right Rinika! I mean just look at them both!" the dark-haired boy retorted, he looked at the two like a judge at a science fair. "I guess I just never really noticed."

"I mean, from what I know, their Mother wasn't— 'loyal,' I mean she only bagged—" the blonde was cut off by her friend who jabbed her side, and pointed at the blue-haired boy behind Minako.

"H-hey remember what you said? That you wanted to 'make this a peaceful resolution'?" Minako tried pushing. She held her brother's shoulder's back, his face a mix of anger and annoyance all into one.

"I don't recall saying that." The boy countered, not giving his sister a second glance. His eyes were directed at the group behind her who still looked as carefree as ever.

The messy student stood up from his seat by the stairs and turned to the younger boy. "You gonna' do something about it pretty boy?" he sneered. Only dread filled Minako's eyes as she felt her brother push her away and— with all his force, head-butt the student in such a fast pace that no one had even seen what occurred first.

Time was frozen in place, all be it the sounds of pain of the student on the floor echoed, and everything was still. The boy stood above the student, his dark-blue eyes unfocused and his breathing ragged. Blood trickled down both boys' foreheads, and silence only filled the once energetic room.

"Y-you're both insane!" one of the girls screamed out as she ran towards her fallen friend, she grabbed him by the collar and tried pulling the fallen boy away.

Both children were speechless and only stared at the floor, with tired looks. "I-I'm…" Minako stuttered out in a pleading tone. Her face burned with rage and sadness. She tried to hold up tears as she bit her lips leaving marks. _Why? Why are you crying? You have no reason for it, they deserved it, and those fuckers really had it coming to them._ "I…" _But I…I didn't want anyone to get hurt._ Minako turned to her brother, and tried pulling him away from his current spot. His eyes still held an empty look, looking— along the lines of a deep mirrored pool.

The busty girl stood in a front of Minako with a look of anger now blurring her face, "How dare you…" she held up her arm and threw a punch. Only nearly missing Minako by a hair. Rinika collected herself back into a fighting position and glared into the young girl's eyes.

Minako only stood there, silently despising herself, _why can't I do anything? Why don't I fight back…?_ She jumped out of thoughts when she felt an arm push her back. "Minato…" He was still 'tired', blood still hung from his face as he burned a grimace into the busty girl. At this point; no one was backing away.

"Wait!"

A small voice shrieked through the hallways as a small girl hurried to catch up to the group of colliding students. Hitomi jumped in front of her sister and held up her eyes, now swollen with tears, "Please… Don't hurtthem."

"Hitomi?" Minako gasped, "Why are you here?"

"I-I just couldn't leave you alone!" she said her voice faltering, "I know how reckless you can be…" _Nice to know how much fate you have in us._

"Why do you care?" Rinika cried, tears fell down her face as she snapped at her sister. "You **never** cared, then why now? Why now!?" The younger sibling carried a heavy expression, she looked at the floor for a brief second, then turning to her sister.

"I'm sorry." She murmured

"S-sorry?" the girl looked at everyone around the room, her face puzzled. "Y-you know I can't just accept that. Not with the fact that you picked _her_ over father."

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't blame Mom for what she did… I know you hated her…" the younger sibling turned to her two friends behind her. "But I felt it was right… You can hate me, but I just want you to know it was my choice."

"Yeah, whatever." Rinika said somberly "But I want you to know; **We** aren't sisters anymore." And with that the girl helped her friend pull up their 'fallen comrade' to the nurse's office. The room was yet again filled with silence.

"Hitomi…" Minako mumbled as she grabbed her friends arm, her friend turned with a broken expression showering her face, yet she had a smile. "A-are you going to be alright? I know it's tough but—"

"I'll be fine, " she cut off. "She knows why I did what I did" she looked at her friend, her smile still on her face as tears streamed down. Then she noticed Minako's brother, "Oh, god Minako we have to take him to the nurse's office! Now!" She then started pulling to two towards the secondary school exit in a hurry.

"Oh I guess I didn't realize it." Minato said as he rubbed his forehead. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing, really."

" _NO!_ Grandma's gonna kill me if she finds you like this!" Minako jumped in too, almost carrying her brother to the office. "Come on, we'll be _so_ late by then!"

"Hmm, well I guess I'll leave you two at that then." Hitomi said as she grabbed what was left of things. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Wait!" Minako yelped to her friend

"W-what happened?"

"Uhh" Minako looked at the floor a bit embarrassed to ask, she knew it wasn't in her place but she just felt like asking; "Are you sure you don't want us to be with you?"

"Oh," the girl searched the hallways for some sort of answer, "No, It's fine. I'll be alright. Sometimes I just need to look out for myself!" she puffed out her cheeks in a triumphant way

"I see," the bright-girl smiled, as she waved 'good-bye' to her friend. "I'll see you!"

* * *

"Do you think it'll leave a stain?" Minato wondered as he dabbed-away a blood smear on his collared shirt.

"I don't know… I guess it won't if we clean it right." She answered

"Is something wrong?" the boy questioned. He pulled up his hair and pointed at a swollen mark on his right-side forehead. "I swear no one will notice it if I put my hair over it." He tried comforting

"It's not that—" she thought, "I mean _I_ am worried about that too, but… the way the two fought over something like that…"

"Oh, I see." The blue-haired boy fixed his hair and started to leave the nurse's office with his school bag at hand. "You're still worried about it then."

Minako kept walking by her brother's side still thinking. "It's just I really don't want to be separated from you. The thought of losing someone, or your sibling is just…"

"Scary?"

"Y-yeah I guess so."

It was already 5:14 pm by the time the two got home. Before even setting a foot into the home they were 'greeted' by an earful about safety. And it wasn't too long before the two grand-parents found out about the 'school altercation.' It also wasn't too pretty when the school heard about it. Not to say the two weren't already 'labeled' in some manner, they just became better known.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4:

"Eh?" the young girl turned her head away from the vibrant television set and yawned, blinking her eyes rapidly to avoid succumbing to sleep.

"We have to go to the store." Minato bopped a coupon book on the girl's head. "Pay attention next time."

She rolled her eyes and dropped the controller on her lap. "Fine." She muttered as she dragged herself off the bed. "But why now? It's Monday…"

"You know its summer Minako, they have sales like these every weekday." _And anyways I'm tired too…_

"Ugh, alright." She whined. "Just get out of my room then. I really need to change clothes." Not like the girl wasn't comfortable with her clothes, she just felt like wearing baggy sweats and a 'dirty' gray hoodie wouldn't be right for an 'outdoor occasion.'

In summer the heat wasn't the only thing you had to look out for; meeting classmates can also be rather— something. It's not like the two didn't enjoy the company of others (well in Minato's case it might another story—) but for Minako hearing the constant; "Who do you like?" and "Is your brother still single?" really got to her.

Once Minako got out from her room, which felt like a lifetime, she was dressed in a whole new outfit. Alike her usual attire she had something colorful on, this time a bright studded necklace. She had a vivid-bright blue short sleeved dress and a 'pretty-short' skirt on. Her brother on the other hand, doesn't really have that 'natural-knack' for clothing, for him a graphic t-shirt and jeans worked just as well. As the two headed out they waved a "Good-bye" to their grandparents.

The blazing summer sun, beamed down on the whole city. During summer the radiant city was at its max capacity; tourists, city 'natives', and stores were at their full swing. Minako really did relish in the fact that she didn't stand out in a crowd, like how she usually did in school, though the two did still have a strict time limit when they left home.

Minako, as per usual, smiled the whole way to the market. Her doey-eyes beaming at every store window and classmates they passed by in the marketplace.

"Oh, hey Mina!" the bright girl turned to the booming voice rushing towards her. "Hey, Mina it's me!"

"H-hey erm—" _Crap did I just forget her name? Wait it's something with an 'E', I think… Holy crap, I really need to say something now_. "Elise…?" she mouthed, trying to play it off cool. _Don't try to act slick Minato I see you laughing right now_.

"So what have you been doing so far Mina?" the school girl asked as she grabbed her Minako's hand in a giddy tone.

"Oh, umm, nothing much!" _That's a lie, I beated 2 separate rpgs_. "How about you?" she returned.

"I thought you'd never ask! I actual—" she turned and saw her friend's brother by her side, she paused and pulled Minako away from him. "So anyways as I was saying…"

Minako knew the girl— almost well enough to say that she wasn't fond of men, or boys in this case. Never the less, it would be really rude to not listen to her friend at this point.

"I heard you're going to 'that' private junior high!" the girl eyes shone, impressed by her friend's achievement. "That's amazing! Pfft, my family would just love it if I even had the chance to be near it!"

"Eh, well I don't really intend on going to that one per say—"

"Whoa-Whoa, how come! It's an amazing school Mina! " she retorted. "Going to that school is like a one in a life time thing!"

"I-I know! It's just,- it's so far. I'd be too much of a hassle to go there…" she clarified, sighing a bit.

The banter went on for some time. Minato was amazed at the fact they could speak so quickly without feeling faint for just a minute. And in almost no time, the two, plus Minato, were in a café… Which reminded the boy about who would run a 'hot' café in the middle of summer. But these thoughts and more were easily deterred with the loud laughter of the two girls.

"O-Oh, Hey Minato!" a boy carrying serval flat plates pipped up. He slowly edged his way to the table, in an almost dance. "What are you doing around here? I thought you'd be sleeping at home or something." he grinned, whist chuckling to his friend.

"Yeah I would be…" he turned to the conversing girls by his table, "But something got in the way."

The boy laughed. "Hehe, your always such a good brother Minato." he opened his mouth to speak a few more words before a loud "RIN!" took over from the kitchen. "Oh— I guess that's Dad…" He scratched his head, and tried balancing the plates on his knee. "I'll be back!" he yelled as he ran back to the kitchen.

"Hmm? Rin works here?" the girl, now known as Elise questioned. "I totally forgot!" she boomed.

"Actually," Minako continued. "He has a lot of jobs, he doesn't get payed, rather specifically but he's helping out with family business." she added in

Minato stared at the kitchen from where his friend entered. This friend was working between 2 families after all. One for his Mother who managed a 'big' store and his Father who ran the café. He worked so hard, most of it so his family could stay together, and for his sister.

The blue-haired boy leaned on his cupped arm, still within thought. It was strange now, that he ran it through his head. He only understood so few things from his friend; like why he worked so hard? But he only understood one thing for certain; Rin is trying to be a 'good brother' too.

With a _very_ long good-bye, the two siblings managed to leave the café and market place. Arriving at around 2 pm or so, and with a hefty sigh they departed to their rooms back at home.

"…"

"Aww come on! Minato can you at least—!"

"No."

"—think about it…" the pleading student lowered his head heavily. "I can't work today… So if _you_ filled in I'd be just fine!"

Rin's eyes searched his friend for any chance of change. But in response he only received a distant look from his friend.

"Come on! Just this once!" Minato returned with a ' _well what do I get?'_ gaze. The boy put a finger to his chin for a brief second. "I suppose… You'll be able to work there later in life…?"

"…"

"Hey don't act like that wasn't a good one!" Rin shouted and with a pout turned away. At this point he was just reaching for straws.

The blue-haired youth sighed and responded with a simple; "Fine, I'll go."

"Whoa! Really!" the young boy's eyes shinned as he reached out to shake his friend's hand, "Thanks **so** much!" he expressed in relief.

"Yeah, whatever." Minato said, biting back a yawn. "So at your Mother's shop?" Rin nodded his head and pointed to the outside window near Minato.

"It won't be too far from school." the boy shouted as he begun to gather this things before he turned back to Minato, "Oh yeah!" he stopped, continuing with; "Don't forget to tell your family, we both know how worried they can get!" he chuckled

"Yep."

With that Rin left to— were ever he was going and Minato was stuck with yet another unneeded load. It was pretty early at around this time, but between choosing to do extra work at summer school or **actual** work, he'd rather take the closer one, the school work. But it wasn't his choice anymore.

The boy stood in front of the giant market, it had a big cliché 'led' board stretched across the entrance way and bustling with people running in and out. Minato feared entering the store would harm his eyes even more, from the looks of it, the store had unreasonably shiny floors.

"What a pain." the youth only managed to mumble before entering shiny deathtrap.

Just as he entered he was 'welcomed' by the manager, Rin's Mother- who was tired yet very aggressive with her handshaking. "So I see my son decided to get a replacement…" Minato could've just imagined it but he could've swore he saw her twitch. "Well, its fine I suppose— Just don't try to get in the way of the other workers."

Minato felt that he was twitching as well.

"Oh hey! Kid!" a teen-worker voiced as he ran towards the young boy. He held the store's signature bright blue-white apron. The boy then preceded to hand them to Minato, "Here!" he grinned. "I'm glad to know Rin has a good friend like you."

"Yeah, I'm 'sorta' glad to know him too."

"Welp, I'll be taking my leave now that you're here—er…" he looked at Minato for a good minute, before inevitably saying, "Oh yeah what's your name?" _You could've asked me that earlier…_

"Arisato, Minato Arisato." he said as he tied up the apron around himself.

"I see, well Arisato," he pointed to himself, in a haughty way, "I'm Nagisa Shino!" _A-am I supposed to know that name?!_ "And well you see my girlfriend the president of the senior high nearby. And! She's **the** cutest person you'll ever meet!" he held a sudden lovestruck look.

He then composed himself, restraining his tie. "So anyways, let me show you the area that you'll be working at." the proud teen then turned back to Minato, analyzing him more. He put one hand to his chin. "Hmm, you're pretty young…" _That's scaring me._ "Oh I know! You can work at the small stands we have at back for advertising!"

"I-I don't think I'm cut out for—"

"Come on then! It won't be much, you just gotta' shuffle some coupon cards!" _Why shuffle?!_ "Since your small. I'm, 100—No, 101 percent sure that people will be flocking to see the 'young card shuffling prodigy!'"

 _That's me?!_ And before the blue-haired boy knew it he was thrown into an advertising stand, "Now I will actually take my leave. See ya kid!" the teen waved a goodbye at unhappy boy.

 _Did I actually get stuck with this…? I wonder if anyone will notice if I just leave…_ The boy leaned on the stand taking in his surrounding a bit more, the air was sweet and tangy with familiar foods, it was almost torture for the kid who hadn't eaten the whole day. Or it also could've been that he's always hungry (as usual), he himself couldn't keep up. He subconsciously ran his hands through the stack of coupons near him. _I wonder what we'll have for dinner tonight too… And if Minako actually comes home on time… Did I forget to turn off the toaster this morning?!_

"Whoa! Hey look!" a girl pointed at the young boy in amazement, "I didn't know people were able to shuffle that good!" she giggled as pulled her friend to her direction.

"Wow~"

"He's in the zone…"

"Amazing…!"

"C-can I get a picture with him?!"

Blinking himself back into existence he 'once again' took in his area. He blinked making sure he didn't wake up in wrong universe. The boy was surrounded by people looking so awe-struck by him. It took him an unhealthy amount of time to realize his hands were maneuvering through the set of coupons in an inhuman pace. Cards were being shuffled so quickly yet they stayed in his hands in a calm, orderly manner. The boy stopped the scramble and stared off into the crowd. _Where am I again?_

"S-so hey…" _?_

"I was wondering if you could find the 'King Crab Chips' coupon in that stack…" a girl voiced timidly as she stared down at the floor.

Minato took in the question, he then smiled and replied; "I'll try then." And in a flash he dropped the cards into one hand and then back. He ran his hands through the cards as he flipped through the cards not looking. In almost a second, he pulled out a flashy coupon-card, draped in the words 'King Crab Chips!'

The air hung with an enthusiastic tempo as people cheered on for the young boy. "Wow… That's amazing!~" the girl chimed as she was given the showy card. The girl smiled at him still trying to hide her blush. But the 'tender' moment quickly came to an end when the crowd chanted 'Shuffle Time!' ' _Shuffle Time?' What kind of name is that…?_

Between the on slot of people commenting on his skills to the people asking for a specific card he didn't have a moment to himself. Every second consisted of shuffling and the boy's 'signature sigh' one after another.

" _To all of our dear shoppers, we'd like to inform you that our store will be closing shortly. Now it would be the recommended that you make your purchases before leaving. ~"_ everyone recognized that chime, it was almost time for the store to close… and the sooner the better, and Minato wasn't sure with how much torture his stomach could take up anymore. Everyone in the cluster finally left with giant smiles plastered on their faces, giggling like a primary schoolers.

The boy sighed in relief as he pulled off the apron, untying the ribbon around his neck. He almost devoured the surrounding air, as he begun sitting on the stand, or more along the lines of sleeping on it. He yawned as he pulled up his phone from his back pocket. "Hmm, it's 11:15 pm…" he murmured. His eyes wandered the now empty store, _I guess it was pretty late for all the shoppers to be around here._

"….." It was 11:15 pm… The boy shot up from his 'table nap' as he ran out of the entrance. He barely had any words to say to the manager as he only gritting out 'I'm gonna get killed!' As he made his late escape back home.

He arrived home to a snarky-looking Minako sitting by the 'tv sofa' with a 'Who's late now? Look' and to two worried grandparents. He didn't explain to them straight out why he was late but only said 'he had important work.'

But news about a 'Shuffling Prodigy' did reach its way to the home, sparking the curiosity of everyone but Minato. Though after the whole ordeal Minato made it a rule to not do any favors unless it directly affected/helped him afterwards.

* * *

"No… I'm sorry Elise." Minako sighed twitching in-between words. "I'll try to keep up next time." _If there is one._

' _Alright-Alright, I won't be bothering you anymore. I know you have a train to catch now.'_ the voice rumbled back from the flip-phone. ' _See ya!'_

The phone ceased it's 'rumbles' as the call ended in a satisfying 'beep.' _It's over…_ the girl echoed in her head. She begun to slump her way over to the electric train boarding platform whist fighting off the calls of sleep. The bright girl started to pull up her electric pass, groggily pushing it to the 'checker.'

"Hmm…?" she felt her foot get caught in something. The girl looked down at her feet seeing a small beat up brown beanie. She flicked her head around, there was no one in sight with bad-hat hair or looking for a beanie. The bubbly girl picked up the beanie, _there's almost no one around, and well it is pretty late._ The girl wasn't sure whether is was right to just leave with the beanie at hand. It was pretty worn down, the color was faded and 'markings' if you could call it that were gone. And the smell was pretty— _wait why am I smelling it?_ She shifted it down to her hips, placing the 'worn-thing' in her bag. _I'll just return it later…_ she ran through her head.

The train ride begun pretty quietly for the most part, but almost everyone was on alert, in the city there have been reports of robberies on trains. Though Minako didn't really mind, she only really feared not getting home on time, she didn't understand why but she feared the night at around midnight. She didn't get it, nor did she want to pry about it or tell someone. Her mind raced with idea of sleeping and the time it'd take to return home, she didn't want to find out what would happen during midnight if she was out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5:

"Don't tell me you forgot to study again…" a young blue-haired boy sighed as he pulled up his bag to his shoulder.

The other boy by his side laughed nervously, grabbing his own head he retorted; "Well, I was playing with my sister at the hospital… I suppose lost track of time."

Minato eyed his friend with a rather annoyed glare. "You still could've studied there, your sister doesn't have a lot energy to keep up with you." His friend only scratched his head, dumbstruck by the late realization.

"Uh, yeah…" he stalled. "I also left my book in class…" he whispered shyly.

The blue-haired youth groaned, having to keep up with his friend was hard enough but walking back home was even harder. The trek from the school was rough, well for Minato it was more leaning on the fact that he was just tired.

As Rin rambled on about school Minato gazed at the illuminate city around them. Though it was around 6 pm the city lights were on and people still remained cautious and alert. _People sure are afraid of the night around here…_

Rin pointed to train station, grabbing his friend's shoulder "Well this is your stop!" Abruptly stopping Minato and awaking him from his trance. "See ya' later Minato!" With a pat on his back the blue-haired boy trudged to his stop. He shot up when he suddenly felt a hand grab his own. Cocking his head to his left he saw a familiar figure.

"Oh, it's you." The bright-haired youth smiled back at him.

"Aww, come on! Can you admit I scared you—even just a bit?" the girl snickered, scanning her pass before the boy.

"Oh! It's you!" the boy returned in deadpan

"Well that's a start." the girl exhaled as she entered the station. "So what are doing' –you know coming back home so early?"

"I didn't want worry our grandparents." he retorted simply.

"Ah, I see." she held her hands by her back swing back and forth, waiting for her brother. "Well did you do anything er 'productive?'" the girl asked as she boarded the waiting area.

He sighed, "By 'productive' you mean if I went on the date with the girl who confessed to me?"

The bubbly girl raised her hands up, "No, pssh, of course not!" she denied, waving her hands. "But if I did ask—would there be an answer?"

"Unless the girl was Rin, who walked me here then no." he said in a sarcastic tone, trying to avoid the conversation.

It took her a brief second to understand the topic was out the question. Minako grumbled but said no more as she slumped onto the floor against the wall.

Though the silence didn't last very long once the train pulled up. Minako was the first to get on, dragging her brother right along.

* * *

"Wow…" Minako mouthed as she started off to the window. "It's raining so hard—I wonder if there's gonna be a big storm coming."

Her brother turned to her side, he noticed that it indeed was 'pouring buckets' outside. "Who knows." he returned, looking back at the tv screen then to his book bag.

It didn't take the youth too long to realize that his sister was missing something, "Hey, Mina… Didn't you have a bag with you?"

"Huh?" she looked at her side eyeing at something that wasn't there. Her face paled. "I-I…"

She rolled a loud groan onto the sofa, burying her face into the cushion. Minato sighed at his sister yet smiled. _That's my sister for ya'…_

"Welp!" she jumped out of despair and got a coat by the coat rack. "I'll be going back to train station, don't wait up for—"

"No you're not."

The girl turned nearly half way out of the door. "W-what—"she pouted, "Why not!"

He ached, looking at his sister clearly fed up with her rash decisions, "It's late and raining—if you go out your going to get sick."

Her eyes shot back, as she continued to put on her coat. "Well I have this coat on for a reason, and anyways all the trains still run at this hour!" she responded with a snort

The boy rolled his eyes, "Yes I know about that but-we can't just leave home. Can you just wait till tomorrow-?"

She looked at her brother sympathetically with a slight smile. "I understand you're worried for me… but I have to do somethings myself, and…I'm getting fed up with you always caring for me."

He didn't say anything back for some time, only keeping his gaze low. "Fine…"

His sister's eyes' shone as she begun to head out only to be stopped by her brother who also got his own coat.

The air was surprising crisp, the wind harshly whipped around the two siblings causing them to hurry to their destination. The train station shone bright, contrasting against the dark night surrounding. Entering the station was even more alarming, almost no one was there, most of the little shops inside were closed by now, and people scarcely trekked by.

"I-It really is creepy as they say." Minako gulped trying to fight back the fear digging inside her. Her brother silently agreed as the two headed to the empty waiting area.

Minato noticed the clock standing nearby, _11:50 pm…_ , it was pretty late, and they both couldn't deny that. By the clock he spotted a young woman who looked very flustered, she also looked pretty lost at that. She was holding a big outdated map on one hand and held a small child on another. The youth eyed his sister. "You can go get it without me, I'm gonna' help this lady out."

The girl nodded as she timidly ran down the passageway to get her missing bag. "Excuse me, Miss?" Minato called out as he walked to the woman. She looked around confused by the call until she saw the youth standing before her.

"O-oh, why hello there." she smiled whist pulling up her purse. She reached out her hand that still occupied her map to the boy.

"Hello," Minato echoed as he shook her hand, he saw the small child arch away from him and hug the woman's leg tighter. The woman noticed and have an apologetic glance at the boy.

"I'm sorry she's just nervous around new people." she giggled while patting the girl's head

Minato felt warm nostalgia fill him. He could barely remember the time he felt his parent's embrace, his sister has also become quite distant. It was, actually a quite lonely feeling. He pushed those lingering thoughts back and smiled at the two. "Well, I've lived around here for some time, I can help you get to your destination if you'd like."

The woman's face brightened, "Thank you, " she paused and took out an address book from her back pocket, she pointed to the first line. "I need to get to a hotel, it's next to this big convention center—" she gestured to her map on another hand. "But this really isn't giving me much help." She exhaled.

The blue-haired boy gave her the simple directions, noting the fact to stay away from the smaller, more complicated streets. As she waved her good-bye she hollered out "Try to go home after! Your parents are going to be worried sick!" with that the two were gone.

He stood, not moving just taking in the words. The boy shook his head and ruffled his hair trying to recompose himself. His eyes bitterly shifted away as he walked to the waiting area to find his sister. The hallway felt longer than before, though it could've just have been the night tricking him. But the feeling of heavy air couldn't be shaken off, it just didn't feel right.

He was then met with several pairs of glaring eyes. He recognized one of the eluding figures in the shadow, one of the kids that he started up a fight with not too long ago. Minato tightened his fist, trying to bite back the burning feeling inside him. Though he didn't want to start up 'something' he had a sharp distaste in his mouth. The boy snapped his head to the other side of the area, trying to avoid the gazes but he couldn't find his sister in the darkness. A loud yelp then over took the station. Minato very well knew it, he couldn't keep up the façade much longer, his face went hot and voice hoarse.

* * *

She pushed off one of the figures and avoided another pair of hands. "M-Minato!" his sister squealed then being cut off by a hand to her mouth.

"So I guess you did come." the voice was harsh and indifferent

"To be completely honest I didn't think that it'd work…" the snarky voice added in. The voice now revealed itself even more, it turned to Minako then back to sneer at her brother. "I wouldn't use a hostage, but in this case… it seemed I had to."

His stomach tightened as he began slowly walking to the figure. "Just let her go." the boy pitched out trying to avoid the scramble. The figure also walked towards him only to take off its coat.

"Now, what would be fun about that?" he mocked. The figure's face then hardened as he saw Minato's face clearer, his face went hot with anger. "Did you really think I'd let shit like that go…?" he roughly grabbed his own hair. "The humility…"

Minato briefly considered him options but gave into neither, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his sister and get away with it. As he stepped to the figure the wind was knocked out of him, the boy's vision blurred as he begun to stumble up. The effort was rendered pointless as he was pushed onto the cold floor with someone's weight above him. He struggled to move but was easily picked up by the dark figures. Savage blows were then knocked into him, and before he knew it he was a punching bag.

"Hehe, you sure this is the kid that knocked you out?"

"I'm sure, this fucker really did a number on me…" the messy boy pointed to his head. "But hey, Kamara's a bitch ain't it?"

Strike after strike landed upon him, his lungs failing to keep up with the blows. The blue-haired boy still struggled his vision slow turning hazy as he saw his sister. Tears filled the rims of her eyes, her screams of the constant "stop it!" did nothing.

 ***Ding***

The clock echoed, chiming to the heartbeat rhythm. The area was silent again, no movement, no nothing. Just the echoes of the gears sliding against one another. For that second, for that very fast, brief second, _fear engulfed everyone in that room_.

The feeling, that same feeling of dread, the one from so long ago; it was back and with something worse in its wake. A giant roar took the platform, shaking off the teens from the beaten boy. Taking the chance the girl pulled away from her captures and pulled to her brother. His injures were worse than she could've imagined, his face swollen and lip busted. He gritted his teeth trying to stand up but crashed down to the floor from the pain.

Everyone's eyes shifted to the tunnel, something was slithering towards them. The teens all looked at one another, but not all of their eyes met. In place of some of the teens was a giant coffin, it had a giant thick exterior and stood up 7'ft. Only 2 of the teens remained, one of them in tears, freaking out about the sudden change. Though 'the messy one' was only half listening as he scouted the area. The teen snorted, and turned to the kids cowering against the wall. "So this explains it…" the messy boy grinned, slowly laughing, "S-so this is really it…"

Then there was red. There was so much red. The teen's legs violently shook, blood poured down from the messy boy's stomach and onto the floor. Bile seeped onto the boy's clothing as thick tail pulled itself from the boy's intestines. As it did so it rattled the body like a plaything. There was no look of understanding in its eyes, only insanity filled it. It whipped off the body like trash and turned its gaze to the other delinquent, panic soon permeated the delinquent's eyes as he begun to run. His exit was then cut off by a falling column, the 'demon' took it's time to get to the teen making a god-awful noise as it ripped into him. Black smoke plumed out of the creature's mouth as it edged towards the children.

Drool trickled from its massive face. It was only and inch away from Minako's face, breathing its wretched stench towards her way. She felt the air get caught in her throat as she dared not to breathe a single thing. It felt like a lifetime until it got up and left, it left simply as it came with no introduction or exit. Only leaving death in its wake.

The girl shuddered, the harsh smell of blood hitting her like a truck. She quaked her head, shutting her eyes, _It's not real… please… don't let this be real…_ The broken girl kept rocking herself whist holding her unconscious brother, she wanted to hide, she wanted to be home, and she wanted to be out of the dark.

But she hesitantly opened her eyes, _it was bright again_. The darkness that once engulfed them has dispersed, though the reek of death was still there. And with that came screams of terror. The coffins or teens now were yelling in fear. There laid two friends dead, with no explanation and only two children covered in blood and dread.

The teens didn't ask, they only ran that soon caught the attention of the staff still around at this hour. And the same staff that were met with this gruesome scene of despair.

* * *

They were taken away from their family-or what was left of it and became the government's problem. Seeing that their grandparents weren't found fit to care for them they became the talk of the town. " _Two children suspected of the death of Two High school students_." That became the famous case. Though the court room was in disarray.

Doubt was heavy on both sides of the court. Who could believe such an outrageous story? A story were two primary school students killed teenagers, it didn't look great for either sides. There was no evidence to prove that the two killed anyone and there was no evidence to protect them too. The camera active around the time didn't show much, only cutting off midway to the gory scene.

The siblings couldn't keep up with the livid conversation going on, all they could get is that it was something 'very important.' Though the two's lawyer made nervous glances to the two, trying to keep up 'hope', they didn't understand why though. The family of the teens grimaced towards them at every waking moment, almost burning their gaze into them. In all their minds they truly believed the kids were at fault in some shape or form, sadly there was no counter for any of these claims.

Only the late news about the two getting in a fight with one of the victims was evidence. It wasn't very sourceable all be it, but it was the prosecutor's only trump card. What even worsened the scene was the fact that they had no idea what to do with the two afterwards. If they were found guilty where would they place them? If they weren't found guilty what then? –They had no place to go anymore, no matter what they'd lose something.

The siblings' lawyer, who went by the name 'Shiba-san' wasn't new to whole lawyer-ing business but still had a rough time trying to handle a case consisting of children. In fact it was a bit terrifying to know he had two futures to defend in this case.

Shiba-san ruffled his hair, looking on the papers before him. He sighed looking at children who were avoiding the searing gazes from the audience, he considered 'preaching' a few words of encouragement but viewing their eyes he knew the words would only fall onto deaf ears.

"They really don't like us…" Minako murmured still hanging her head low. She turned to her brother, who looked straight onto the crowd with a deadpan gaze. "—Hey! Don't just stare at them!"

He didn't shift, he just kept staring, obviously not entirely at them. The boy was just thinking, throughout the whole day he didn't say a word, not even to his sister. His sister also noticed that his wounds were healing up quite nicely, though he still had a patch covering his left cheek. It was eerily quiet in the beginning of the case with people more or less whispering and others just watching the mess unfold.

"Your honor, I understand were all having a tough time in this case…" he looked at the audience. "But we simply must move on, and with all the evidence," the prosecutor patted the stack of papers on his hands. "I'm sure we have enough for a verdict."

Minako eyed there lawyer who looked uncertain, but he tightened his tie and stood from his seat more confidently than he led on. "Your making pretty rash statements for a rookie, " he said trying not to be on the cocky side, "and your forgetting about the _deaths_ happening around the city itself, it could very well be just another of those cases—"

The rookie snorted, quickly snatching up a file he pulled up 3 specific headlines about the deaths. "Now I would easily side with you if it weren't for these," he viewed the judge, handing them to him. "In most cases 'like these' we have no survivors… surprisingly these two made it. And if it was part of one of those cases then why did these kids live?"

"They could've just hid! These are children you're talking about-!" he slammed the table making Minato awake from his trance.

"About that—" the prosecutor's eyes' shone as he pulled up another file. "You all remember about that certain case about the orphaned children… correct?" he looked at the audience. "Now isn't it a bit bizarre that that the children's parents have gone out in the same mysterious manner?"

He couldn't believe the man pulled out that card. The prosecutor only had one thing in mind, the case and winning it, he didn't care for the emotions of anyone involved in it. "A-are you trying to say that these kids also murdered 'those' other people including their parents!? That's impossible!"

"Now, Now not that exactly. In those cases that these two were involved in the police always arrived first… a bit strange when you think about it…" the man droned on almost enjoying the confused expression of the defense.

"They called!" he pulled up a file listing the emergency calls around that time and pointed at the one under Minako's number. "At around 12 the girl called for help, only to get cut off by some disturbance…!"

"And if I may ask what was that disturbance?" that no one had an answer to. "On second thought, how about we explain why the girl called on the first place…"

Shiba still a bit shaken took out his notebook and recited what the kids told him, cutting off the nightmare fuel monster part, the man himself wasn't sure if it could be real or something else entirely. Though it wasn't received well by the 'prosecutor's club.'

"Hey how dare you say that our children started this?! You heartless attorney!"

"T-they would never do anything like this…!"

"How can these kids actually be the killers?"

"Does this mean that case is closed?"

"S-silence! Silence in the court!" the Judge barked trying to command the audience with the rhythmic hammer.

"Can one of the 'suspects' have a say in this?" the prosecutor asked as he gestured to the platform.

Minako was the first to shoot up from her seat almost dropping it from the pace. _I have to clear our name… I have to say something!_ She slowly walked to platform trying to still hide her eyes from everyone. "M-my name is Arisato, Minako Arisato…" she coughed a bit adding in, "And I did see the killer…"

And with that the court was in disarray again.

The Judge still tried to keep his cool as Shiba-san motioned for her to go on. "I-It was really big… and I-I have no idea what it was but, it had a big tail an—"

"Forgive me your honor but are going to honestly listen to this fairy tale?" though he said it to the Judge he obviously meant it to Shiba.

"I don't understand why but if you think this will add to the case then—"

"Your honor, if it will! If we use the children's 'vivid' story then we can close in on a perp! Each description must compare to something. L-Like a trench coat or cane! I'm sure this can all be cleared out—"

As the Judge mouthed to make another decision a loud ***Boom*** shook the room. By the doorway a group of unknown people took the space. They had a harsh glare burning through their black-tinted glasses as they measured up the courtroom. "Now this won't take long…"

One of the group members a woman, hastily walked up to the middle of the courtroom. Her glasses scanned the room until they landed on the two children.

She pointed at the two. "There." Minako yelped a bit from her sudden attention. The woman curled her grimace into a smile. "Well I've found them." She said speaking into the Bluetooth by her left ear

The siblings both looked towards each other utterly confused. Shiba-san and the young prosecutor were also at a loss. "Excuse me Ma'am…" the judge poured out in broken words.

"This is very inappropriate in a court of—" she raised one hand to silence the prosecutor, amazingly it worked. The bold woman then turned her gaze to the judge. "I'm sorry your honor, I just came to pick up the children."

The words were simple. Though no one fully understood them. "Eh?" Shiba-san gaped with a puzzled look.

The woman then turned to him. "Hmm, I see. Let me explain; my hirer wants his grandchildren back."

The court was back in disarray. As the guards struggled to regain order the woman went on; "Though, we only need one."

A small, frail woman walked in with a man by her side. The man gritted his teeth as he stared at the bold women.

"There's no need to separate the two…" he murmured still glaring holes into her.

Minato still couldn't get a read from the chaos, though he knew it wasn't going well. "Now this will be settled quickly and easily." She said simply. The woman placed a handful of papers in front of the judge.

The frail women spoke for her husband, "Please Misa-chan, reconsider…"

The bold woman sighed, "I'm sorry, but my work comes first." She stepped back towards the children. "Though I can let you pick one!" she said in a cheer tone, obviously breaking the atmosphere.

"Y-you can't expect us to choose between our niece and nephew…"

Misa's smile fell. "Well, they aren't all yours' you know, they also belong to Mr. Arisato, the founder of Arisato Inc." She breathed, "And anyways, would you rather them stay at their old household or live a rich, abundant life with their other Grandfather…"

Whispers broke out from the crowds.

' _Hey, isn't that Arisato name part of the company working inside other big cities here?'_

' _Wow, so that's were that name comes from…'_

' _So these kids are that important!?'_

' _Damn am I lost…'_

"W-W-Wait! Er- Misa-san... I understand how important this must be but… we are in a courtroom—in the middle of a trial…" Shiba meekly said

The woman looked around. "Ah, I see." She fixed her tie and turned back to the families. "This will all be settled soon. But one of these kids are coming with me today."

It was going nowhere. The Judge looked back up from the paper work, "I'm sorry Shiba-san but everything checks out… and anyways they have more jurisdiction in this than us."

The attorney looked down, he was defeated. "Umm, Shiba-san…" a small voice squeaked by the man

"What's going to happen to us?" Minako sheepishly asked. The man didn't look into the children's eyes, he didn't know either.

Misa snapped her fingers as she looked onto her wrist. "Looks like we ran out of time." She said, "Well have you made a choice yet?"

The couple waiting by audience side was still at a loss. They couldn't choose. Obviously fed up the woman picked up the youth's hand nearest to her. "Then, I'll be choosing this one!"

Minako's eyes widened as she saw her brother easily get picked up by the woman. The blue-haired youth didn't struggle as much as he should've, he was only still confused.

"Hey!" Minako barked out, "Where do you think your taking my big-brother!"

The lady smirked back at the girl, "And with that I shall take my leave." She bowed down in playful manner while still tugging the boy along.

Minato felt all the color leave his face. He was leaving his sister. The realization hit him late. With all of his weight on his right leg he pulled back—away from the woman. "W-wait!"

Minako caught wind of it as well, she waved her arms back at him. The idle standing couple sprung forward to keep the girl back. "Fine then. "the fair woman gritted coldly through her teeth.

Not looking back the bold woman walked forwards- still dragging the boy along. For the first time Minako saw her brother in the brink of tears. Even in a younger age she never saw him shed a tear. He was scared, all of the sudden emotions bounced back. He didn't want to lose her nor did she want to lose him. In truth they were all they had, and in an instance it was all going to be gone.

The guards then begun to pull away the two in a harsh display, trying to get this all 'sorted.' It was quick but not enough where it didn't leave them with a faint memory. Now they were alone. All alone.

* * *

Notes (If this was a bit hard to swallow) :

So after engaging in another fight (wow its not safe at night) Minato and Minako face a shadow and are now faced with the decision of going home to another family. Two parties are there at the court, There Uncle and Aunt (from there Mother's side - _this totally won't be important_ \- ) and there Grandfather who they know nothing about...


End file.
